


Когда их трое: эпизод I

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Series: Когда их трое [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Q - Sherrinford Holmes, third brother - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Сайдстори к сериалу, в которой Кью - третий брат Холмс. И он помогает остальным двум. Первый эпизод.





	Когда их трое: эпизод I

Несмотря на третий час ночи, в одной из квартир высотного здания на Воксхолл-бридж роад ещё горел свет. Одетый в синюю пижаму квартирмейстер МИ-6 сидел посреди разложенного дивана в гнезде из одеял и подушек (одна служила поставкой под ноутбук) и привычно быстро стучал по клавишам. Он даже не шелохнулся, когда порог его комнаты бесшумно перешагнул Шерлок Холмс, и только два чёрных кота на диване заинтересованно навострили уши.

— Код замка в подъезде — четыре девятки, — не сводя глаз с экрана ноутбука, сообщил Кью. — Меняется раз в два месяца на комбинацию из четырех одинаковых цифр, поскольку миссис Грин отказывается запоминать что-то посложнее. Будь добр, воспользуйся в следующий раз дверью, а не подвальным окном.

— Почему? — негромко уточнил Шерлок, медленно ступая по серому ковру и заинтересованно изучая весьма скромную обстановку комнаты.

— Потому что тебя заметил мистер Шульц с бессонницей и принял за вора. Мне пришлось отвлечься от сопровождения агента в Колумбии, чтобы отменить его вызов полиции.

— Ты сопровождаешь агента сейчас?

— Увожу от преследователей.

Стук по клавишам ноутбука стал практически непрерывным. Зная, что в такие моменты Кью лучше не отвлекать, Шерлок дошел до окна, глянул вниз — на освещенный двумя фонарями пустынный двор, едва слышно вздохнул и вернулся к изучению комнаты. Подготовленный на утро синий клетчатый костюм, висящий на дверце платяного шкафа, занял его лишь на пару секунд. Содержимое полок — не намного дольше, все-таки сложно делать выводы по одежде, разложенной по цветам радужного спектра, но вот запах...

Принюхавшись, Шерлок принялся озираться, затем быстро заглянул в ванную комнату и уже собрался пройти на кухню, когда неожиданно громко для ночной тишины зажужжал стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке принтер. Кью, не глядя, взял выползший лист и протянул ему.

— Здесь всё на неё. Бери.

Нахмурившись, Шерлок взял распечатку.

— «Неё»?

— Ты пытался составить портрет последней особы женского пола, побывавшей здесь, — не прекращая барабанить по клавишам, пояснил Кью. — Французские духи заставили тебя задуматься о её существовании. Побывав в ванной, ты сделал вывод о том, что это была не девица из эскорт-услуг, а постоянная пассия. Сейчас ты хотел подтвердить свои выводы на кухне, но так как ты способен устроить там невообразимый бардак, одного тебя я туда не пущу. 

— Я мог ничего там не устраивать.

— Не мог. Ты как минимум хочешь кофе. Значит — начал бы его искать, перевернул всё вверх дном и не нашёл бы, потому что кофе в этой квартире есть только в кофемашине, а она спрятана за дверью в стене. Мне двойной эспрессо.

Не дождавшись никакой реакции, Кью всё же отвлёкся от набора инструкций агенту и впервые за время встречи повернул голову к Шерлоку, так и застывшему с листом бумаги в руке.

— Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, брат, — просто сказал он ему, напряженному, с бледным лицом. — Я подстраховал бы тебя, даже если бы ты не пришёл.

— Меня всё-таки надо страховать? — уточнил Шерлок, глядя Кью прямо в глаза.

— Да. Вы с Майкрофтом учли не всё.

— Он успел к тебе обратиться?

— Нет. Но для меня не проблема обойти защиту в его ноутбуке, особенно если учесть, что эту защиту ему я ставил сам.

Выдержав паузу, Кью ободряюще улыбнулся, и Шерлок улыбнулся ему в ответ, впервые за очень долгий вечер расслабив плечи. 

— Ты был в курсе с самого начала, — произнёс Шерлок, быстро просматривая биографическую справку на Элен Ксавье — миловидную, судя по фотографии в углу, особу с вьющимися рыжими волосами до плеч.

— Я наблюдал за вашими допросами Джеймса Мориарти, если ты об этом, — подтвердил Кью, вновь принявшись печатать. — Пару раз даже правил ваши схемы и уточнял данные — с румынскими координатами вы напортачили, там явно сербская база. 

— И ничего нам не сказал?

— Вы не спрашивали.

Положив распечатку на принтер, Шерлок закрыл дверь в комнату и сразу увидел в стене небольшой пульт. Света от ноутбука было явно недостаточно, чтобы прочитать надписи, так что он щёлкнул выключателем, за что тут же получил подушкой в затылок.

— Мог бы и предупредить, — проворчал Кью, растирая глаза под очками.

Два кота поддержали его раздраженным «Мяу!».

— Ты же смотришь в экран, — возразил Шерлок, пригладив волосы на затылке, и начал с азартом нажимать кнопки пульта.

— У меня тёмный интерфейс.

Проморгавшись, Кью почесал за ухом ближайшего кота и открыл новое входящее сообщение. Тем временем, часть стенной панели сдвинулась вправо, обнажив монструозного вида чёрную кофемашину, и Шерлок, скинув на стул пальто и пиджак, взялся готовить кофе: себе — двойной латте и двойной эспрессо для Кью. В семье Холмсов для двух братьев из трёх кофе не был бодрящим напитком, а иногда и вовсе помогал успокоиться или даже уснуть.

Он как раз вынул из автомата два плотных бумажных стаканчика с готовым кофе, когда Кью особо громко стукнул по клавише и, убрав ноутбук на ковер, с огромным удовольствием потянулся. 

— Наш агент успешно сел в самолёт. Остальных проведут помощники, так что в ближайшие сутки я достаточно свободен, чтобы заняться тобой. Приземляйся.

Осторожно вручив отодвинувшемуся Кью полный стаканчик с двойным эспрессо, Шерлок сел рядом с ним, вытянул ноги и с наслаждением глотнул ароматный кофе.

— Ладно, чего мы не учли?

— Каким образом ты избавишься от Джона Уотсона? — полюбопытствовал Кью, тоже отпив кофе.

— Думаю, об этом позаботится Мориарти. Если он не станет, Джону позвонит один из моих бездомных и вызовет на Бейкер-стрит. Скажет про взрыв газа или что-то такое.

— Годится. Он должен будет доехать до вашей квартиры и вернуться. Как ты заставишь такси остановиться строго за пунктом скорой?

— Там естественная стоянка.

— Джон может попросить подъехать к воротам Бартса.

— Таксист не подъедет. На Бейкер-стрит будет дежурить мой таксист.

— Принято.

Оба брата сделали ещё по глотку кофе и отвлеклись на котов: тот, что постарше и покрупнее, положил голову на бедро Кью и сонно прикрыл глаза. Его более молодой собрат взобрался Шерлоку на живот, потоптался по нему и улегся там, где стоял. Он стал громко урчать, едва Шерлок протянул к нему руку и почесал за ухом.

— В твоём пистолете только один патрон. Этого хватит?

— Хватит, — ответил Шерлок и озадаченно покосился на Кью: — Ты не мог об этом догадаться по форме кармана пальто.

— Зачем догадываться, если можно просветить тебя сканером? — пожал плечами тот.

— На входе в квартиру?

— Нет, в лифте. Вооруженных людей нужно распознавать до того, как они поднимутся на твой этаж. Кстати, ты в курсе, что Мориарти тоже будет вооружен?

— Он вроде говорил, что не любит сам пачкать руки.

— Шерлок, — терпеливо повторил Кью. — Мориарти. Будет. Вооружен. Просто поверь.

— Ты…

— В отличие от нашего с тобой шпионящего в рабочие часы брата, я веду Мориарти круглосуточно. Он достал себе незарегистрированный пистолет ровно один час сорок минут назад. С шестью патронами.

Кью допил кофе, смял стаканчик и метко забросил его в корзину для мусора в дальнем углу. Затем подтянул поближе к себе кота и обнял его — сонное животное лишь уткнулось носом в пижамную футболку и тихо заурчало.

Шерлок, ни на миг не переставая гладить второго кота, нахмурился, глянул на настенные часы, затем — на Кью.

— Я вышел из Бартса полтора часа назад. Сразу после того, как внезапно уснул Джон. Ты узнал о пистолете Мориарти час сорок назад.

— Майкрофт вроде бы учил тебя не верить в совпадения, — иронически усмехнулся Кью. — Он и меня-то отучил.

— Но зачем? Ты мог просто позвонить.

— Вон в той коробке на письменном столе очень тонкий бронежилет телесного цвета. Наша разработка. На нём застегнётся даже эта твоя узкая рубашка. 

— Кью…

— Постарайся вернуть в целости. Желательно — завтра. Я не предупредил отдел о том, что его взял.

— Но ты же узнал о пистолете Мориарти только час сорок назад.

— Да. И успел сгонять за жилетом. До здания МИ-6 отсюда десять минут ходьбы. Если ты вдруг забыл.

— Ты поэтому сказал, что мы с Майкрофтом не всё учли?

— Да. Теперь ты предупреждён, будешь держать близкую дистанцию и следить за тем, чтобы Мориарти не поднимал руки. От выстрела в упор в живот жилет тебя убережёт, от прямого выстрела в голову — нет.

— Я понял, — кивнул Шерлок, с редкой для себя признательностью глядя на своего младшего брата, отчего тот только насупился и ещё сильнее вцепился в кота, словно желая спрятаться за ним. — Спасибо.

— Вернёшь казённое оборудование — тогда поговорим. В принципе, вы с Майкрофтом придумали неплохой план — я, конечно, смоделировал и проиграл его на ноутбуке, неожиданностей возникнуть не должно. Камеры будут под моим контролем, участники — тоже, со снайпером либо договорятся люди Майкрофта, либо отреагирую я.

— Ты и про снайпера знаешь?

— Он уже переходил дорогу МИ-6 в Анкаре пять лет назад. Мне достаточно напомнить об этом факте кому-то из ликвидаторов или бойцов САС.

— Почему не напомнил до сих пор?

— Мориарти связывается с ним каждый час. Ни к чему вызывать подозрения у твоего врага.

— Разумно.

— Я знаю, — улыбнувшись Шерлоку, Кью посмотрел на настенные часы: без четверти три. — Поспи пока, я разбужу тебя в шесть. Джон всё равно не проснётся раньше восьми.

— Тогда почему в шесть, а не в семь? — уточнил Шерлок, с трудом разлепляя глаза — мягкий диван, тёплая комната и урчание кота вызвали у него непреодолимое желание уснуть. — На дорогу хватит сорока минут.

— Потому что тебя нужно будет умыть, накормить и завести к нам на базу минут на десять. Ты же понимаешь, что без маячка тебя разбираться с сетью Мориарти никто не отпустит.

— Снова прицепишь липучку на моё пальто?

— Нет, на этот раз он будет у тебя в руке. Пальто можно снять, руку — нет. По крайней мере, гораздо труднее.

Шерлок со стоном запрокинул голову.

— Знал бы ты, сколько раз Майкрофт порывался это сделать со мной…

— Шерлок, — постучал пальцем по его плечу Кью. — Это не для Майкрофта. Это моя личная инициатива. Подумай обо мне: если ты сгинешь в каких-нибудь сербских лесах, ходить с родителями по театрам придется мне. Это тебе Майкрофт приказать не может, а я у него в прямом подчинении. Из меня чертовски отвратительный слушатель классической музыки, поверь.

Шерлок тяжело вздохнул. Чувствуя смену настроения, кот спустился с живота на диван и, потоптавшись, поднырнул под руку, чтобы урчать уже практически в лицо. 

— Заметь, пока я предлагаю тебе согласиться на установку передатчика добровольно.

— Твоё великодушие не знает границ, — мрачно откликнулся Шерлок и замер. — Постой. Если ты предложил маячок, означает ли это, что ты намерен лично вести меня по всем странам, куда бы я ни поехал?

— А почему, по-твоему, я вчера расстался с Элен? — не менее мрачно спросил Кью. — Ты собираешься кататься по разным часовым поясам. Я бы не смог объяснить своей девушке регулярное сидение с ноутбуком по ночам и разговоры с человеком, покончившим с собой.

— Но вы встречались с ней четыре года.

— Встречались. И спали на этом диване. У меня была налаженная сексуальная жизнь, Шерлок, это важно для меня, поэтому в твоих интересах разобраться с приспешниками Мориарти как можно скорее.

— Я тебя понял.

— Я надеюсь. А теперь давай спать. Мне завтра придётся контролировать изображение с восемнадцати камер одновременно, мой мозг должен отдохнуть. Да, и не пытайся сбежать — гарантирую, ты не выберешься даже из этой квартиры.

— Я и не думал…

— Думал, — отрезал Кью, снимая очки и убирая их на тумбочку, затем прижался щекой к подушке. — Шерлок, не надо. Спи.

 

_Конец_


End file.
